


Situation Idol: Heavens Version (Yamato)

by WonderfulShining



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: This is based on the situation boyfriend games, I wanted to do one with heavens and started with Yamato. There are 4 sections with each guy, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Stretching Date

“I’m not saying that I’m not enjoying seeing you here and watching me. But I have to admit it was a little embarrassing.” Yamato muttered moving and slinging the towel over his shoulder and chuckled a little bit at their annoyed expression “I’ not mad, so you don’t need to look at me like that.” He teased lightly flicking them in the forehead with his fingertip. “It’s just all we’re doing today is some light training and then a broadcast and my segment is already done.” Yamato added moving and sitting down with his arms stretching over his head as his muscles flexed in his chest and back. 

“Sit down there for a moment, don’t give me that look.” He added moving and grabbing her shoulders and moving so they were sitting inbetween his legs and moved to slip his arms around their shoulder, lightly pressing his weight against them a little bit.

“What are you doing? You’re helping me stretch, it’s better then you just standing around and doing nothing.” He muttered before relaxing and just sitting there. “Besides it doesn’t bother you right, being in my arms like this, I mean your so small you basically fit in my arms.” He teased before laughing at the embarrassed look on their face. “Now you start blushing, is it that embarrassing?” Yamato teased pressing a kiss against their cheek


	2. Hiragana Lesson

“Can you give me a hand with this, I’m trying to write this phrase out that Eiichi wants me to go over because apparently I’m doing something wrong with it.” Yamato asked glancing up from the notebook he was writing on and then blushed at your expression “It’s nothing major, it’s just one of the sentences that he wrote out.” He explained tapping his fingers against the wording. “It reads [あいしている] but apparently I’ve been writing it another way?” He muttered before noticing the look on their face. “What it’s not like, I’m confessing anything important right, just show me.” Yamato muttered leaning forward and watching the way your pen moved across the paper.

Yamato blinked as his eyes suddenly widened realizing what the characters were spelling out and glanced up. “Can you do one more thing, write out what your response is.” He asked his gaze shifting off to the side in a quick manner. “Just hurry up and do it, it’s not like this counts as anything major.” He muttered

He kept his eyes gazed downwards before noticing that you had written 私もあなたを愛しています but had crossed out one of the words changing the 同様 to 愛 and he let out a laugh, quickly shaking his head as he grabbed the book. “It’s just for a lesson you didn’t need to take the response so seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who are wondering what the mistake was. Yamato was originally supposed to put the word “like” down but kept writing love down by accident.
> 
> The response the MC gives or the reader is “I do love you” but they change it to “I do like you.”


End file.
